Jeyna Reunion
by I'mNataliyaDaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: Jeyna Reunion which I think should have happened in MOA but well it didn't, I don't own anything Percy Jackson because if I did then Jason would have remembered Reyna at least


_Jeyna Reunion_

**I Don't Own Percy Jackson, If I did then Jason would have remembered Reyna**

_Jayna Reunion_

The day has finally come when the Argo II will soon come to Camp Jupiter and when the Romans will meet the Greeks who has their Saving Grace in their ship. Reyna was currently pacing in her Villa with thoughts of Jason on her mind

* * *

(Reyna's P.O.V)

The Greeks are coming today as what Percy has told us but what if Jason wasn't on the ship or what if he doesn't remember Camp...Or he doesn't remember me...Or his friends or what if he has a Greek girlfriend? Well... we weren't actually together yet but I had strong feelings for him and I knew he had strong feelings for me as well..Well I hope he did but let him remember me at least.

"Reyna?" asked a voice.

I turned to my side and saw my friend Nataliya, a daughter of Poseidon, twin sister of Percy who was a Greek demigod but no one in Camp knew only Percy, Jayson who was also a Greek demigod and I.

"You okay?" asked Nataliya with a frown on her face.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied but Nataliya didn't looked convinced but she let it drop.

"You thinking about Jason?" asked Percy from my other side.

I turned and looked at my fellow praetor who figured out what I was thinking about so quickly or I was just that obvious to be thinking that.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Just a hunch but I won't worry too much, he'll remember you,"

"Sure but maybe he doesn't remember me at all,"

"I remembered Annabeth maybe Jason has a chance of remembering you and I'm sure,"

"Of course you remember Annabeth, she's you girlfriend for gods' sakes,"

"C'mon Reyna, you know you and Jason have a thing stop denying it," replied Nataliya with a knowing smirk.

"Nats! But—"

"Stop with the buts! He will remember you and if not I'll knock some sense in him," replied Nataliya.

I sighed and believed them since I stood no chance with both Nataliya and Percy arguing with me at the same time. Soon we saw a big warship coming to land and I looked at Percy while I also stopped the Romans before they attacked the ship.

"Are you sure they won't attack us?"

"Yes, I'm sure they won't attack Reyna," replied Percy.

Soon the ship landed and I soon straiten my back and put a look of confident on my face while out came a Latino boy with elfish features came out of the boat with a tool belt strapped to his waist and the boy looked like he just ate a huge pile of candy.

"Hello Romans, I'm Leo who is the captain of this huge warship but don't worry we all come in peace," said the Latino boy.

Soon a beautiful girl, probably a child of Venus, with choppy brown hair with kaleidoscope eyes came out of the ship and sighed at the Latino boy.

"Leo, are you trying to get us all killed?" asked the pretty girl.

"Oopps... sorry?"

"What am I going to do with you and you better be sorry,"

She then noticed that she had everyone looking at her but she was soon saved when a girl with curly blond hair with intense grey eyes stepped out of the ship. I soon figured out that she was Annabeth since Percy couldn't take his eyes off her when she stepped out and that Nataliya held her breath along with Jayson who know stood next to her side.

"Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the one with the elfish features is Leo who is a son of Hephaestus and the girl is Piper who is a daughter of Aphrodite," introduced Annabeth.

I looked for a sight of blond hair but I didn't, I sighed and let my hopes fall that Jason was never on the ship but I soon saw a familiar blond head with electric blue eyes. Every Roman gasped or just let their jaws dropped looked at Jason while I tried not to run up to him and hug him to death for leaving me.

"Hi everyone, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," he says.

* * *

(Jason's P.O.V)

As I stepped out of Argo II, I was greeted with a round of gasp or jaw droppings while I introduced myself, I looked around a saw a huge buff guy but had a chubby face that ruined the whole picture. I saw Hazel who was staring at me who had her hand covering her mouth and to her side was a boy with jet black hair with sea green eyes who I guessed what Percy Jackson. I soon saw a boy with dark brown hair with stormy grey eyes and a girl with jet black hair with red highlights with the same green eyes as Percy. My eyes soon traveled to Reyna, who still looked stunning as ever, wearing her purple toga with her ever glossy black hair in a braid.

"Frank and Hazel, you could give the Greeks the tour of Camp, Romans back to your duties!" I heard Reyna call to the whole Camp who soon scattered.

Soon it was only Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, the two demigods and me but soon Percy held out his hand and I shook it.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon,"

"Hi, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupi- Zeus,"

"Sibling of Thalia Grace?" asked Percy.

"You could say that," I replied.

"You two don't look alike except for the eyes,"

"I get that a lot,"

"Let's talk in dinner, I have a lot of catching up to do with Annabeth,"

I nodded and turned to look at Annabeth who was talking to both Nataliya and Jayson but she soon dragged Percy as well and soon started yelling at the three but more at Percy.

"Jason..." said a voice.

I turned and looked at Reyna's piercing black eyes which I really missed.

"Rey," I smiled using my old nickname for her.

We continued to stare at each other before I opened my arms for a hug which she did run into. I wrapped my arms around her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Jason..Why did you leave?" whispered Reyna.

"I'm sorry for leaving Reyna, I didn't mean to leave you alone,"

"I know, it was hard at first but when Percy came It became easy for a while but..."

"I'm sorry Rey, I didn't know.." I replied while Reyna buried her head into my chest while I held her more tightly.

"You know, I missed you a lot," she mumbled.

"I missed you a lot as well,"

"How much do you remember of well..Me?" she asked now facing me.

"I remember everything and how much I loved you since we were kids," I replied

I soon then pulled her into a kiss which I could tell surprised her but she soon kissed back but we soon pulled a part for a breathe.

"C'mon Lightning, you have a lot of work to do," replied Reyna.

"Do I have to?" I mocked groaned with a smile playing on my lips.

"Yes Grace, you do, now come on," said Reyna.

I laughed and swung my arm around her neck with both of us smiling all the way

**I know..I failed but this is my first so yeah...mock me if you want I don't really give a damn**


End file.
